Not Destiny but Close
by metalmonkey8
Summary: When Merlin parted ways with Gwain after the quest he never thought he would miss the man so much. Now with a new danger approaching Arthur how will he save the crown prince ? And what does Gwain have to do with it all ?
1. Running Through My Head

Not Destiny but Close

**Chapter 1 – Running Through My Head**

Merlin doesn't want this. He really _no really_ doesn't.

He doesn't wish to be distracted by the contemplation of the tall, lean and strong frame.

He doesn't fancy his over active imagination creating for him a perfect picture of the taut muscles

that ripple underneath the cloth of the tunic. It's like offering a feast to a starving man.

He doesn't care to be entranced by the image (displayed in his mind's eye in perfect detail) of large hands, calloused with the use of the sword yet surprisingly gentle when they wanted to be, like when they held his own, when they steadied him.

He doesn't want to envision what it would be like to run his fingers through the shoulder length chestnut locks.

Would they be as soft as they looked? Gods, the mere thought is enough to cause a pang of longing to run

through him.

He tries to stop the hitch in his chest as he remembers the lopsided smug smile. He tries not to crave that radiant warmth that oozes out of every pore of that beautiful man. How much longer can he resist the urge to just run away?

_Gwain_. The name springs to his lips unbidden.

_God_. _Stop_. _Stop_.

He wants to cry out a half strangled cry. He wants to stop the torrent of thoughts running through his mind, the onslaught of images that stay in his head even when the dreams are long gone. It's been four months, four long and exhausting months for Merlin. He's spent long hours lying in bed at night, thinking about a certain handsome rebel who's banned from entering Camelot.

He wonders where Gwain might be as he gazes at the clear night sky, the stars stirring the memory of another night spent under the stars, in front of a fire, huddled together, listening to the strange noises of the wild creatures surrounding them. He thinks about the thrill that shot through him when they sat pressed close to conserve body heat. Their bodies connected in one long line from the shoulders to the knees. He remembers his head nodding off and Gwain's arm anchoring him, keeping him from slipping off the log they were sitting on. He remembers the reassuring pressure of those fingers. He remembers his head coming to rest into the curve of the shoulder, the resonance in his chest from the timbre of a deep voice. He remembers the words and the feeling of safety washing over him.

"_Sleep Merlin, I'll keep watch_"

This was one curve down the road he hadn't bargained for. His reaction to Gwain's proximity wasn't expected. He'd been shocked not just surprised. At the time he had been too preoccupied with saving Arthur to completely figure out why his pulse was suddenly frantic, why he had this fluttering feeling in his chest. He had passed it down to the adrenalin rush of being on his guard in the perilous lands.

On entering the throne room, Arthur had clapped him on the shoulder as usual, but Gwain had pulled him into a hug obviously relieved that Merlin was safe. Merlin had smiled then, one of his beautiful endearing smiles, glad that his new friend was worried about him. Why had that made him so incredibly happy all of a sudden? He hadn't had time to think about what it all meant.

Till four months ago, there had only been room for one obsession in Merlin's life.

Protecting Arthur, and his destiny.

To help Arthur become the greatest king of all times, for Camelot to become the land of his dreams where he and his kind would not be persecuted for being born with magic. He had been happy, content to bide his time till Arthur was king and could usher in a new age. All his wishes, hopes and dreams were tied to Arthur. Merlin didn't know what it was like to have any dreams of his own – until now. Only once had he thought about something like this before, with Freya. That dream had been ripped from him, but he understood now that he wouldn't have been able to escape his destiny.

Even so, the time he had spent with Freya had been short. The time to mourn her loss even shorter, the crown prince of Camelot being every sorcerer's favorite target, Merlin had been kept on his toes. Now with Morgana, plotting on every turn, it made it impossible for Merlin to concentrate on anything other than keeping Arthur safe from her ever present clutches.

And yet, in spite of all this, Merlin wasn't able to forget Gwain. Ever since that day they parted ways on the border of Camelot, Merlin had spent many a moment thinking about the man. In fact, if he were true to himself there were three constant thoughts running through his head at any given time in the day.

Keeping Arthur Safe

Watching out for Morgana

Gwain

"_Mer_lin, if you're done daydreaming... I'd like to be present at the council meeting with my father on time!"

"Now where the devil are my clothes for today?" the sarcastic voice made him start suddenly and Merlin turned to face a scowling Arthur.

Merlin rushed to lay out a fresh tunic and breeches for the prince before he took to throwing whatever he could find at him. He then settled down on the floor to resume polishing the prince's boots. He smiled softly recalling the time Gwain and him had been made to clean the boots of all the knights.

Again, memories of the time spent with Gwain played through his mind and Merlin was lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice the prince watch him with a quizzical expression or the words that followed.

"Honestly Merlin! What's gotten into you? You're half asleep doing your chores, you're usual nattering is missing, you haven't called me a half original and ridiculous name like to you usually do within days, although why I'm asking you that is beyond me, point is, you're not behaving like yourself!"

No Reaction. Arthur continued.

"Are you ill? Because I forbid you from being ill, I won't suffer the loss of a servant like I did that last time. Just because…"realizing that Merlin was again lost in thoughts and not listening to a word the prince's rant trailed off.

"_Merlin_, did you even hear a word I just said" Arthur exploded glaring at Merlin, though he was getting a little worried now.

"Uh...Erm… Yeah. Of course, I'll have your chainmail and boots ready by the time you come back" replied a clearly distracted Merlin.

Arthur's eyebrows drew together in confusion and concern, something was bothering his idiot servant and Merlin wasn't sharing. Not okay in Arthur's book.

He watched Merlin a few more moments. He hated it when Merlin got upset. Merlin was never fazed by anything; he was always the bright and cheerful bumpkin who made life a lot more amusing for Arthur since he came to Camelot. Arthur would never say it, but Merlin was the prince's best friend.

"_All right. That's it._" Arthur sighed heavily. Merlin had no warning before the air in his lungs was being squeezed out of him, an arm was curled around his neck in a vice like grip and the prince was rubbing his knuckles vigorously through Merlin's hair.

". Arthur _Stop_. You _Dollop_ _head_. Stop Arthur. Stop. I mean it. _Arthur_. Please-"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong and stop moping about like a girl. You've been like this for days now. C'mon out with it." Arthur nudged Merlin's shoulder settling on the floor next to him.

"Where do you suppose Gwain is right now?"asked Merlin, and then tensed. He hadn't meant to blurt out what he had been thinking to Arthur like that.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Gwain? Is that what's bothering you?"

Merlin tried to cover it up by speaking in a rush "No. no, no, no… no I just…it's nothing, I was just wondering…you know where he might be right now… it's been four months since we last saw him" Merlin said the last part in a low voice, trying to keep out any emotion from his voice.

"What on earth made you think of Gwain now? As you said it's been four months." questioned Arthur, a little puzzled at the words of his manservant.

"Nothing really… some knights came to Gaius for salve and treatment after stopping the brawl in the tavern last night. I'm just a little worried…he's reckless, doesn't know when to back down from a fight where the odds are slim to none…_he enjoys them_! He could get hurt ….he's my friend and-" Merlin halted suddenly realizing that he had vocalized his thoughts in front of Arthur.

Arthur watched Merlin's face. He looked almost wistful as he mentioned Gwain. For some strange reason, it made Arthur jealous. True he wasn't the most expressive person to be around but Merlin was his best friend. _His_ best friend.

To watch Merlin get distracted enough to stop trading insults and banter with the Arthur because he was worried about Gwain came as a slight blow to his ego.

Even though he never acknowledged it, Merlin's devotion to him was appreciated and even cherished. Not that Arthur would ever admit something like that. Crown princes did not cherish their man servants. They barely tolerated or acknowledged them.

In spite of this, he couldn't stand Merlin looking so glum, and he was no fun when he was being a proper manservant. Arthur had become accustomed to the cheeky retorts that Merlin and he exchanged, it was their way of moving around one another.

"O is that it? That's what has you in the dole drums? Cheer up Merlin, Gwain is more than capable of looking after himself. He's an expert on living life on the run. You're acting like a mother hen, worrying for nothing."

"He shouldn't have to…"the words were barely a whisper, but Arthur heard the sadness and resignation behind them.

Arthur felt a stab of guilt.

Gwain would've been able to stay in Camelot if it hadn't been for Uther's decree. As with many other decisions he didn't agree with his father on this one. He was reminded of Lancelot. He had thought Gwain just like Lancelot would make a fine knight. He agreed with Gwain's principle that a man should be noble in character not just a noble by birth.

Watching Merlin now he realized there was a deeper bond between the two than he had previously realized. While he didn't much like the thought of sharing his only friend with someone else, this was affecting Merlin. He sighed silently, never let it be said that Arthur Pendragon didn't indulge in an unselfish act for the sake of friendship.

"_Mer_lin. Stop sulking. Now, I'm ordering you to take the rest of the day off. Go do whatever it is you do in your free time and when you come back I don't want to see this sad long face you've been carrying around. Seriously, you're not doing yourself any favors considering you have no other appeal, you _colossal idiot_. C'mon, on your feet. You're making me late!"

"What? Now? …but I haven't finished with your boots yet…"Merlin protested feebly, at being dragged to his feet by the prince towards the door.

"You can finish them tomorrow when you come back, bright and early. Now go on. Off you go. " Arthur shoved Merlin out of the room and stalked off in the other direction to attend his meeting with the council.

Merlin knew he should feel happy. Arthur had given him a day off. He couldn't even remember the last time he got a day off. But a day off meant he was left alone with no distractions to thoughts of Gwain. A day off meant time to admit his feelings to himself, time to miss the man, time off meant fighting the temptation to go find him in whatever godforsaken tavern or town he was raising hell in currently.

Maybe he could offer to help Gaius. After all, the old physician was always in need of fresh herbs or roots to create more of his remedies. With that thought in mind Merlin set off to find Gaius. When Merlin reached the rooms he shared with Gaius, he found the old man bending over a potion which was bubbling in one of the many beakers and small test tubes that littered the room and tables.

"Gaius, do you need any help with gathering herbs or anything else? Arthur's let me off the hook for today."

"Ah Merlin…well, I do need some herbs from the forest if it wouldn't be too much trouble… Arthur hardly gives you a holiday, are you sure you don't want to just enjoy it?" the old man questioned. "No, it's no trouble at all…I was going to go for a walk in the forest anyway."


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

A/N: Eeeeps! I forgot to mention that I don't own Merlin! Please don't sue! Put it down to first fic posting nerves!

Enjoy.

Chapter 2 – An Unexpected Reunion

Merlin walked along the trail that led into the forest stopping every now and then to pick a few berries to chew on and also looking for the herbs to be collected. He'd been walking for the last three hours, lost in the task of gathering herbs, enjoying the quiet and beauty of the forest.

He never got to come for these long excursions into the forest on his own any more. Ever since Morgana had returned, he'd been forced to remain glued to Arthur's side for fear of her trying some new trick to take over Camelot.

Right now she was away visiting the Kingdom of Northumbria; she had been invited as a guest to an annual Summer Festival that was attended by all the royal ladies of the realm, a sort of beauty pageant. Morgan had always attended and looked forward to the event; to decline this year would raise suspicion. So she had left with a caustic warning to Merlin "enjoy these days as best you can…I'll be back before you know it"

Although Merlin suspected that she would most definitely find a way of contacting Morgause in Northumbria, he could only hope that she wouldn't try anything until she returned. So for now, there was a very fragile sort of truce amongst all parties involved, allowing Merlin to indulge his old habit of long solitary walks in the forest. It was the best place really to practice his spells undetected and nobody ever complained of the mess should there be a mess.

As he searched for the roots Gaius had requested Merlin walked off the trail and deeper into the forest. The sound of a low moan brought him to a complete halt. Merlin looked around quickly but couldn't trace the source of the moan. He crouched low in the hollow of a tree and scanned through the area again. Nothing.

He wondered if he should start walking back, the forests were often frequented by bandits. Not that he couldn't handle bandits but he might have to run and the basket of herbs was lying on the other side of the trail, he really didn't want to go back to Gaius empty handed after spending a good four hours looking for those herbs.

As Merlin was trying to decide his next course of action, he heard the moan again, followed by the sound of halting and shuffling footsteps. From his position in the hollow, Merlin spied a man in a cloak limping his way to the trunk of a big tree. When he reached it, the man fell forward, his legs giving way and he crumbled rather ungraciously on the ground.

The man was tall, his leg was injured and he was holding onto his side as if nursing an injury there as well, the cloak was muddy and tattered but did a good job of obscuring the stranger's face from Merlin's view.

He shuffled again to make himself more comfortable, his movements were noisy in the quiet of the forest. He peered from under his hood to make sure that he was alone. When satisfied, he threw his head back against the trunk of the tree and heaved a long sigh. He lay there with his eyes closed, gathering his strength. His breathing was labored and he hissed in pain clutching his side.

Merlin felt there was something rather familiar about the man. The face was still not clearly visible due to the stranger's long hair and scruffy beard. He was looked filthy, exhausted and a little dangerous in spite of his wounds.

Merlin quietly crept out from his hiding place; the man looked like he needed help. He didn't look like he was in any condition to walk or run, but he also looked like someone who was on the run from something or someone. Merlin decided to offer his help. The man was hurt, even if he was a bandit; he was clearly in distress due to the pain. He couldn't just leave him here.

It seemed the man had slipped into a deep sleep as the breathing had become even and his hands were relaxed at his sides. Merlin couldn't really spy any weapon, but the folds of the great cloak could well be hiding a dagger or two. He approached cautiously, and quietly, like he would an animal caught in a trap. They could lash out at being cornered, somehow the man aroused that same feeling the same to Merlin.

It all happened in a flash, Merlin didn't have time to react when a foot caught him by surprise and he went tumbling face forward in the ground. When he looked up a sword was pointing in his face and a mocking yet familiar voice said

"Ah, my friend, you really need to work on your creeping upon people unaware skills" and then a smug yet brilliant smile flashed his way.

It took Merlin a few moments to register that he knew this voice. He took in the tattered cloak, the long hair matted together and stringy with dirt, the twinkling eyes that seemed to be laughing at him and the smirk that was firmly in place on a very dirty face.

"Merlin, truly, I'm hurt. What have you forgotten your old friend already?" came another teasing remark.

The smile grew in reaction to Merlin's attempts at speaking and failing. It turned into quiet rumbling laughter as Merlin struggled to sit up straight and gasped "You… what… how …you're not….you can't …._Gwain_!" Without another thought Merlin launched himself on the man he had missed so much. He held on tightly, not trusting the vision before him and needing to reassure himself by touch that his mind wasn't creating an illusion.

"Mer-lin, uhh…, as happy as I am to see you and with this reception…I'd like to stay alive….can't breathe…" Gwain managed to get the words out in a breathless and rather raspy voice. _Gods_. Merlin had missed that voice. The soft teasing quality of it, Gwain had a deep voice that washed through Merlin like mead. He had replayed every conversation with Gwain to be reminded of that voice again.

He scrambled off the taller man a little embarrassed and started firing questions to cover it up "What in the name of all that's holy are you doing _here_? If Uther finds out he'll have you executed and even Arthur won't be able to stop it. You're supposed to be in the South. And you're _injured_!" this last part was almost a shriek as Merlin tried to get a better look at the wounds.

"Merlin, slow down…it's alright I've had worst…I came to find you" Gwain spoke in labored breaths again.

"We need to get you to Gaius… these wounds need to be treated properly…I have some herbs here but they won't beenough…" Merlin spoke quickly already thinking of ways to smuggle Gwain into the city and castle secretly, his heart clenching painfully at the sight of Gwain so helpless and in pain.

Gwain waved a hand motioning Merlin to stop speaking. "Merlin stop… I'm fine really….I can't risk you being caughtwith me in the city…it's too dangerous…stop" Gwain captured both of Merlin's hands in his own large ones , looked Merlin in the eyes, and spoke the last word gently.

"No. No way. I'm not leaving you here. Not like this, your wounds need to be treated…and you won't last another night in the cold…what if there are bandits and wild animals?…no you're coming with me" Merlin shook his head vigorously, refusing to be placated in anyway.

"Merlin please, you have to listen…I came to warn you…they're going to hurt Arthur…you have to stop them…no time…please you have to listen…." Gwain's words were small spurts of breath.

The last of Gwain's strength burnt out, he swayed, and fell unconscious in Merlin's arms.

Merlin's heartbeat was thundering; he blinked back tears. The rush of the events was catching up with him. Gwain was here, in Camelot, in the flesh. Yet all his joy had turned into worry and fear as he saw the wounds, and now he had said something about another attempt on Arthur.

He needed to act fast if he was going help both Arthur and Gwain. His head was spinning as he watched Gwain crumple onto him. The injuries were severe, he could try to fix them through his magic, but he wasn't the best at healing spells yet.

No. He couldn't break down now, he couldn't panic; Arthur and Gwain needed him. Taking a deep breath, Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he put his hands on Gwain's injury and spoke a few words. There was too much dirt and dried blood caked on Gwain's breeches for him to make certain if the spell worked. He put another hand on Gwain's side and repeated the spell. The wound didn't heal completely but the bleeding stopped.

Merlin caught up the larger man in his arms, running his hands across the back whispering comforting words "I'm going to take care of you…you'll be fine…just…you'll be fine… just hold on…please…"

Merlin raised his hands and two slender branches fell down from the trees above. He used the bedroll and the branches to fashion a stretcher for Gwain. Merlin used all his strength to haul Gwain up and then lay him back on the makeshift stretcher.

He then grabbed the bag that contained Gwain's meager possessions, laying it under the man's head for a pillow. Merlin breathed another spell under his breath and the stretcher levitated from the ground. He caught on the ends of the branches lifting effortlessly. To any passerby it would look as if Merlin were actually carrying the weight of the stretcher. He picked up the basket of herbs for Gaius, hoisting it onto his shoulder and set out.


	3. Silent Promises

**Chapter 3 – Silent Promises**

It had been relatively easy for Merlin to smuggle Gwain into the city. He was the royal physician's assistant, and had transported many people across the city to Gaius's chambers to be treated when the injuries or ailment required.

No one saw it anything out of the ordinary. Merlin had covered Gwain's face with his robe, encouraging the idea that the man he dragged along was gravely ill and the illness was contagious. People gave him a wide berth. Now if only he could get across the castle courtyard undetected.

"Merlin!"Arthur's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

Of course his luck was never going to last. Oh well, at least he was in the castle, now he just needed a plausible excuse to give Arthur without rousing his curiosity.

"Yes Sire" he answered.

"I thought I told you to take the day _off_! Is it impossible for you _Mer_lin to follow any orders whatsoever? What are you doing? Who is this?"

"I was taking the day off… but this man is serious… Gaius said it's a serious ailment and he needs treatment immediately. Its life or death so…"Merlin finished hoping he looked suitable put off at having his off day disturbed.

"Hmm… Why have you covered his face you dolt? How is he supposed to breathe? He's not dead already is he?"

Arthur asked looking at the stretcher. Something seemed off. Arthur reached to drag the cloak away from the person's face.

"NO!" Merlin's heart leapt into this throat. He quickly outstretched his hand to ward off Arthur's"...Um... I mean he's contagious. You don't want to catch something. We don't even know what it is yet! Sire I have to get him to Gaius right now!"

_Arggh! Of all the times for Arthur to be concerned! He never pays attention when I need him to. Please Arthur, please just let me go…_

Merlin must've been convincing as Arthur dropped his hand and took a step away immediately. "Alright, take him to Gaius."

It had been the right decision to bring Gwain here. His leg had a nasty looking deep gash and his side had a stab wound which wasn't deep but had become infected due to not receiving proper treatment in time. Merlin watched as Gaius worked on Gwain. He cut open the breeches about three inches to examine the cut that ran across Gwain's side. They were caked with blood and trying to take them off would only cause Gwain more pain.

"What's this?" Gaius exclaimed as he found a piece of parchment attached to the insides of the breeches, held there by a couple of rough stitches. Merlin reached out a hand to take it from Gaius. "It must be important to him, if he kept it on his person like this... I'll keep it safe for him" Merlin went to his room and stored the parchment along with his book of spells in under the loose floorboard.

"Merlin get me some hot water and soft rags, we need to clean out his wounds first."

Merlin nodded silently and set to work. Gaius cut open the tunic and then the soft undershirt. All of Gwain's clothes were tossed in the fire. "He'll need fresh clothes Merlin." Again Merlin didn't answer, but went into his room and returned with a soft shirt and worn breeches.

"Is he going to be alright Gaius?" Merlin asked softly, watching Gwain while Gaius worked to apply ointment to many cuts and bruises on Gwain's chest after having cleaned out the wounds. His face looked relaxed as he slept the draught Gaius had given taking effect. There were fresh bandages tied to his leg and across his ribs.

Gaius had rid Gwain of the straggly beard he had been carrying. His breathing was still wheezy, but the color had started to return to his face. Merlin watched like a hawk from afar for any change in Gwain's condition. It had been more than four hours that they had both been working on Gwain. All the stress and worry of the entire situation catching up with him now, he felt exhausted.

"Yes" Gaius replied wearily"…provided he gets enough rest and proper care. It's a good thing you found him when you did, and brought him here…that wound has gotten infected pretty badly. I've managed to clean out what I can, but it will need time to heal. Merlin, what is he doing here? In Camelot of all places, he'll be executed the moment Uther catches sight of him."

_Oh God! What if I hadn't found him in time? If he had been caught? What if he were in trouble somewhere far and I wouldn't even know about it …I wouldn't have got a chance to say goodbye.. or tell him how I feel…_

"Which is why we have to keep him hidden Gaius, we'll move him to my room, in case anyone comes in to talk to you"

"You know I'll help in any way I can Merlin but he's taking a big risk being here…did he tell you why?"

"I don't know Gaius… all he managed to tell me was that Arthur was in danger…he came to warn me…I don't know how he got hurt or who did this but I get a feeling that there are people looking for him right now… all I know is it's up to me to keep him safe. He's like this because he came to warn me…he's risking all this trouble for me and Arthur, I'm responsible for the state he's in…"

"Now, now Merlin, you can't blame yourself for any of this. Gwain made a choice to come here to warn you. He's a true friend. We're lucky he's here. When he wakes up we can find out what he meant by Arthur being in danger, in the meanwhile we must take care of him and do our best to keep his presence secret."

Merlin didn't answer Gaius but only nodded. The strength of the emotions coursing through him was choking him up. He didn't want to explain his feelings for Gwain to Gaius, not right now anyway. He watched Gwain and felt his heart swell with fierce pride and love. He'd come, in spite of all the danger to himself, he'd come to warn Merlin.

Merlin bit his lip to keep a soft moan from escaping. He wanted to sit next to Gwain and hold his hand. He wanted to rain kisses on that gorgeous face. He wanted to tell him that he was safe and Merlin would never let anymore harm come to him. He held himself in check and voiced his promise in silence.

_I'm not going to lose you again. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe. You're not going to leave Camelot again. It's not my secret to tell, but I'll find some way of letting Arthur know your true heritage. No one is ever going to hurt you again, I promise._


	4. Things Go Back to Normal

A/N: Another thing I forgot to mention in the excitement of posting my first fic ever. The words in italics are Merlin's thoughts.

******** means a scene change

Enjoy and please, pretty please review!

Chapter 4 – Things Go back to Normal

Merlin felt a hand shaking his shoulder and then Gaius's voice filtered through his less than awake consciousness. He sat up with a start to find Gaius leaning over him asking him to wake up. He had fallen asleep while sitting at Gwain's side, and now his muscles were protesting. He jerked his head around and noticed that Gwain was still asleep and the breathing wasn't as labored as yesterday.

"C'mon Merlin, wake up, you don't want to be late for work…"Merlin stood up and stretched.

"Can't I just stay here with Gwain today?" Merlin asked, giving Gaius a pleading look.

"Merlin! You can't be thinking of taking another day off! Arthur just gave you one yesterday!"Gaius admonished.

"I know, I know… but I want to talk to Gwain as soon as he wakes up… and his bandages need to be changed. He shouldn't be left alone... _**You**_ could tell Arthur I'm unwell." Merlin tried again.

Gaius just gave Merlin a look which said you're being an idiot. "What?" Merlin asked a little indignant at the expression that Gaius was throwing at him.

"Gwain said there might be an attempt on Arthur! _**You**_ should be with _**him**_ making sure everything's alright. Besides, you know Arthur will march in demanding an explanation for why you didn't show up. Nothing I say will convince him till he's seen you in person. You might as well go tell Arthur Gwain is here right now!" finished Gaius.

_I hate it when Gaius is right like that… but I don't wanna leave Gwain's side…what if he needs something when he gets up…or worse… what if he tries to leave after telling us what he knows… I can't let him leave again...not yet anyway-_

Merlin's thoughts were interrupted by Gaius "Merlin, I'll be here to look after him, I do believe I have more experience with bandages than you" Gaius teased lightly. "You don't need to worry, he will sleep through most of the morning anyway…I'll send a message through someone if he wakes up before. You need to go, now."

"I guess you're right…"sighed Merlin. " I'll help you move him to my room"

After making sure that Gwain was comfortably settled Merlin stopped at the door for one last look at Gwain. Gaius studied his charge thoughtfully and then spoke softly "Go on Merlin, he's in good hands…I'll let you know if he wakes"

"Just…_don't let him leave_ _Gaius. I can't…he might try to…_"there was desperation to Merlin's words that Gaius had only heard used in dire situations related to Arthur. Merlin was looking at Gwain with an intense expression, when he saw Gaius watching he tried to control the emotions showing on his face. Gaius nodded "he'll be here when you get back" with a final nod Merlin left. Gaius watched Merlin leave and then turned to Gwain, a knowing expression making its way on his face.

"Good Morning Sire-"Merlin's greeting was cut off by a shirt hitting him full in the face.

"You're late! You got more than half the day off yesterday and you're _still_ late!" yelled Arthur. "I wonder Merlin how you ever get anything done on time – Oh wait, that's right! _You don't_!"

_And his royal prattishness is back!_

"Good Morning to you too Merlin… How _**was**_ your day off? Oh well Sire, I wouldn't really call it a day off since I ended up helping Gaius with a patient and didn't get to sleep last night. I was so looking forward to you yelling at me instead" Merlin retorted right back, glaring at the prince, completely unrepentant.

"Well, since giving you a day off didn't help you get here on time or your _attitude_, I don't see why I should allow you to slack off today. My laundry needs doing, my chainmail needs polishing, my armor has dents in it, my room needs to be cleaned, and the stables need to be mucked out" Arthur finished with relish as he watched Merlin react by glaring daggers at him.

"I'm only 10 minutes late…and I didn't get to use the day off. I was helping Gaius with the patient! I haven't even slept, and you're pilling me with work from yesterday as well!"

Thank god the fool was back to normal. Arthur felt almost giddy with relief. He smirked, and decided to taunt his manservant best friend a bit more.

"Like I told you _Mer_lin, **You** were always going to do your chores… I just said you could take yesterday off to do whatever you wanted. Yesterday is over, the chores are still pending…and I'm starving! Where's my breakfast Merlin?" Arthur finished abruptly as he looked around the chambers as if Merlin had hidden the food somewhere in the vicinity.

Merlin fumed at the injustice of it all. It would take hours before he could return to Gwain's side, and how was he supposed to protect Arthur if he was going to be busy doing laundry when someone decided to attack! Just Great!

"Right here on the table Sire, unless you were planning on breakfast in bed"

"Merlin, what did we say about you trying to be funny? Make sure you finish the chores and then report to the training grounds. " Arthur flicked the back of Merlin's head before settling down to eat his breakfast.

"Ah! The joys of being prince clot pole's manservant" ground out Merlin, rolling his eyes. Arthur's only response was to grin in amusement at his predicament.


	5. Revelations

A/N: Apologies for the last chapter being so short, this one is a little longer than the average chapter for me. Time to reveal the danger to Arthur! I had fun writing the end of this one!

Hope you guys enjoy!

Please review.

Chapter 5 – Revelations

It wasn't until late afternoon that Merlin was able to sneak back to Gaius's rooms to check up on Gwain. He found Gaius stepping out of the rooms and ran the last few steps towards him

"Gaius is he awake? Were you coming to get me?"

"No Merlin, he's still asleep… his journey and the injuries combined have left him exhausted…he did come around for a couple of minutes, but as soon as I gave him his medicine he went back to sleep."

"What? But Gaius surely we can wake him for a few minutes to ask him about everything and then let him sleep?"

"I'm sorry Merlin, but Gwain needs his rest, trying to force him awake isn't a good idea, he may not be able to tell us anything in that state. We need to wait until his body recovers enough for him to wake up on his own. You'll need to be patient. Have you been keeping an eye on Arthur?"

"Yes, as much as he'll let me, I've been swamped with chores since morning. I only have a few more minutes. I'll just check on Gwain and then head back." Merlin stepped past Gaius into the physician's workshop.

Gwain seemed to be having a bad dream, Merlin found him moving his head restlessly against the pillow. A few incoherent murmurs passed through his lips. They seemed to be sounds of distress. Merlin moved closer and put his hand on Gwain's chest to steady him. "Gwain…"he said gently "Gwain, can you hear me…its Merlin. It's alright; it's just a bad dream, wake up"

Suddenly Gwain surged up from the bed, hands clutching the air for his sword. Eyes flying around wildly, taking in his surroundings, breathe coming in rapid spurts, and chest heaving from the exertion. His eyes traveled down on his chest to notice Merlin's pale hand still holding him down.

He gazed up slowly at Merlin's face, his own expression relaxing as he realized where he was. He sank back slowly against the pillow and exhaled a shaky breathe "Merlin…" a small smile forming on the handsome features.

"Hey…you're ok…you're safe now…just relax I'm here "Merlin moved his fingers to drag through Gwain's hair while his thumb smoothed over Gwain forehead again and again in an attempt to erase the memory of the nightmare. He watched Merlin through heavy lidded eyes as Merlin continued his ministrations, now running his thumb gently across Gwain's cheekbone. Gwain relaxed, leaning into the touch, a soft sigh escaping his lips. The sound brought Merlin back to the present. He snatched his hand back quickly and turned away to hide the burning in his cheeks.

"Let me get you some water" Merlin mumbled and fled to the other room to get his own heartbeat under control.

_Stop acting like an idiot Merlin. Just give him the water and ask him about the warning. Get your act together! This isn't the time!_

Merlin helped Gwain sit up and swallow some of the water. "Tell me what happened. Who did this to you? "Merlin asked when Gwain was settled back against the pillows.

"Ah Merlin, you know how it goes…wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink" Gwain smirked. Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwain, his expression asking for the rest of the story.

"There was a small matter of a tab to be settled after a wager…"started Gwain and Merlin exploded "You and your wagers! I _knew_ it was a bad idea to let you go off alone. You never know when to quit or walk away. Did you pick a fight where the odds were slim to none? Is that why I found you bloodied and injured?"

"What? O these scratches?" Gwain tilted his head to look Merlin in the eye, taking in his tense stance, and white knuckles. He sighed "C'mon, it's not that bad, I've had worse…and I'm not delicate like the princess you work for so stop fussing."

_I'm going to kill him myself!_

He wanted to rave and rant at Gwain for being so cavalier about his injuries. Merlin fixed Gwain a glare who had the foresight to look a little sheepish and continued.

"Well… they didn't much like it when I won at a game they thought themselves masters of …long story short there was a chase…unfortunately a loose plank while jumping from one window to another was my undoing. Really, tavern windows ought to be made of sterner stuff…then it all goes black" Gwain smiled cheekily

"How did you get hurt" Merlin's voice now quiet and resigned.

"When I came to we were in a clearing in a forest and my hands and feet were bound… of course after about a day,I lost interest in being their _guest_ so I decided to take my leave…which provoked a scuffle and I almost lost my lucky bag I tell you…but that's another story better told with some ale… but, while I was bound and _sleeping_ I caught wind of their scheme to get rid of your precious princess, so in the end I think it was wasn't all for nothing eh…of course he now owes me four tankers of mead once this is all over…" Gwain smirked a little at Merlin's expression.

"Merlin, my friend, that frown doesn't suit you. Honestly" Merlin was watching him with such a mix of worry and annoyance that Gwain tried to lighten the mood "…okay so it's a little cute when your brow furrows and you bite you're your lip but-"

"Do you know how badly you were hurt when I found you? What was your plan exactly? How were you planning on continuing to Camelot like that? You should've gotten your injuries treated and sent a messenger to me" anger laced his voice making it tremble slightly as Merlin again realized how close Gwain had come to dying.

"Merlin you need to listen. There's no time for this, Arthur's in _danger_" Gwain's clutched at Merlin's tunic and pulled him close to get Merlin to listen. Merlin couldn't do more than stare back, suddenly breathless, trying not to react to Gwain's sudden proximity. He could feel the heat emanating from Gwain fingers through his tunic and his hot breath on his face as he spoke.

"There are some men who are going to disguise themselves as traders and they will show him a new type of armor. It's a new design; new material they'll say, its lighter and the prince will be able to move faster with it, fend off the severest blows, basically anything else to convince him. It's a trap Merlin. That armor is enchanted. Once Arthur puts it on the hauberk will strangle him. There's no way for the armor to be removed unless the spell they cast on it is read again but backwards. We need to tell Arthur and put a stop to this. Merlin there's no time to waste."

Gwain looked down at his clothes and outstretched a hand "These aren't my clothes. I need my clothes. Merlin where are my clothes?"

"You're in no condition to go anywhere. You will stay here and rest. I will make sure Arthur is safe." Merlin spoke pushing Gwain back to the bed as he struggled to get up.

"Fine, we can talk about that, but I need my clothes, where the devil are my clothes?" Gwain was getting agitated as he looked around furiously for any sign of his blood stained grimy clothes.

"Gwain calm down, they were bloody and very dirty. Gaius had to cut them off you to treat your injuries. We burnt them."

"You WHAT? Please tell me you're joking! Oh God! You fools! You utter fools. The spell! You burnt the spell! How are we going to prove the traders foul play now? I have to go. Right now. There isn't a minute to waste. I have to tell Arthur. He **can't** wear that armor! Help me get up NOW!

"Gwain would you stop! Look at yourself! You barely have the strength to walk two steps, let alone go running along the castle. In case you forgot, you're not allowed to be in Camelot! They would execute you on sight. And what spell, what are you talking about? You're not making sense!"

"Merlin, I have always thought you weren't the idiot Arthur keeps calling you but right now you're acting like one!" Gwain all but shouted at Merlin, then spoke in a spoke in a wretched tone.

"_The parchment_. I stole the parchment they had the spell written on…they heard me as I was trying to leave with it, that's when the fighting broke out. There isn't time. They were on their way to Camelot; I took a short cut to reach here before them. How long have I been here? What day is it?

They could be meeting with Arthur as we speak. That spell was the only way to expose their true nature to Arthur! The armor is enchanted! It'll kill him! Merlin I need to go. Warn Arthur. I must go right now!" Gwain resumed his thrashing about to get up and out of the bed confining him.

Merlin dashed to his hiding place pulling out the parchment he had saved for Gwain earlier. "Are you talking about this? Gaius found it! I thought it must've been important to you …I was keeping it safe for you…" Merlin's mind was racing as he showed the parchment to Gwain.

"I knew there was more to you than met the eye! Good man. I have to go" Gwain exclaimed with relief and joy.

He started to get up and was again shoved back into bed by Merlin. "The only place you're going is back to bed! I'll take care of this from here. You need to stay here and regain your strength"

Gwain held Merlin's wrist in a vice like grip to stop him from moving away" Merlin, there was a reason I came all the way to Camelot. Sorcery is banned here. I know the punishment for using it. I'm already an outlaw according to the laws of Camelot. No Merlin. I'm the one who's going. "

"I know the king's stand on sorcery. I can handle it. I'll be careful. You haven't even healed yet, what if you collapse on the way or Uther sees you…he won't listen to a word you say…Arthur won't be able to help and then all this will be for nothing. You need to rest. You've done enough to help Arthur, now let me finish this."

"_I _willread the spell backwards and the most they can do is order my execution. There's no need for you to put yourself at risk. If we get caught, which we most likely will, the king will order both our executions no matter that we saved his son and heir's life. I _will not_ put your life in danger." With these words Gwain struggled to move out of the narrow bed, using Merlin as support to pull himself up.

"Gwain stop acting like an Arse! God you're as stubborn as Arthur! I appreciate that you want to keep me out of danger but this is a bit much. I have a better chance at getting away with this and you know it. Now let go!"

"NO Merlin it's too dangerous! I can't just let you-"

"Gwain! It's not the first time I'll be in danger trying to help Arthur, it won't be the last! I can handle this, I've handled worse! I'll be fine. We're wasting precious time! I need to go. Please Gwain…trust me" there was a note of desperation in Merlin's voice as he stared in Gwain's eyes trying to convey all his emotions to the other man.

Gwain's abruptly let go of Merlin's arm and he stared intensely at the raven haired man. Then without giving the other any warning he snaked a hand behind Merlin neck and pulled. Merlin found himself tumbling towards the bed, his hands clutching at Gwain's shoulders to steady himself as Gwain crashed his lips to Merlin's in a too short but searing kiss.

Lips slid back and forth against Merlin's and he felt the sensation exploding through his entire being. The stubble rasped against Merlin's cheek. Gwain's tongue lapped at Merlin's lips tasting, teasing but not pushing any further. The fingers at the back of Merlin's head were moving gently, stroking the sensitive area behind his ear making him shiver and lean further into Gwain.

_What? How? What? God. Feels so good. _

Merlin tried to get his frantic heartbeat under control. He was certain that the thunderous noise of the blood pumping in his ears could be heard across the castle. His face felt hot and flushed, the red color splashed across his cheeks and down to his neck.

He felt lightheaded, he had no idea of how much time had gone by, seconds, minutes, maybe…and all too soon it was over as Gwain pulled apart, fingers squeezing the back of Merlin's neck, eyes boring into him and growled "Fine. Go save your princess and come back in one piece."

"You won't leave" Merlin asked as the daze cleared and he stared at Gwain unable to keep his eyes off the other man.

"I'm staying right here Merlin" Gwain answered softly.

A grin broke out across Merlin's face and he ran out of the room.


	6. Warning Arthur Doesn't Go Well

A/N：Umm….formatting issues…I've been trying to fix it so the sentences don't run into such long lines across the entire length of the page but I don't seem to be getting anywhere. Can anyone give suggestions on how to fix this?

Any tips would be greatly appreciated!

Enjoy.

Chapter 6 – Warning Arthur Doesn't Go Well 

Merlin raced through the corridors of the castle out to the training grounds where he knew Arthur would be training. He saw across the field Arthur in conversation with two men. Arthur was holding a gauntlet and examining it. Merlin's heart leapt to his throat, eyes widened as one of the men stepped closer to Arthur as if to help him with putting it on.

Merlin watched as Arthur put up a hand stopping the man from stepping closer and handed back the gauntlet. Fear lending him strength Merlin spurred on and ran faster than he had in all his years at Camelot. The men were leaving; they bowed to Arthur and made their way out of the castle.

Merlin skidded to a stop in front of the prince raising a dust cloud due to his sudden halt. He was panting and out of breathe as Arthur whirled around to look him "Arthur…Arthur … are you alright? ….who were those men?"

Merlin wheezed the words forcing air into his lungs trying to look dignified and then giving up in the favor of clutching his knees, his face flushed with exertion, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He was looking over Arthur checking for any signs of injury or distress.

"_Mer_lin I asked you to be here half an hour ago! Where the devil were you?" Arthur crossed his arms and looked annoyed at his manservant. Merlin was never so relieved to hear the prince rant at him for his tardiness.

"I was…helping Gaius with a patient….who were those men?"

"Traders… they're from Northumbria. They were showing me a new brand of armor they've created. They wanted to sell it. They offered to demonstrate the armor but since I had no **manservant here** to help me put it on, I had to ask them to come back later!"

_Thank heaven for small mercies! At least Arthur hadn't allowed the traders to put on the armor on him…Now for the difficult part… how to uncover the trader's plans to Arthur…. _

"Why were you helping Gaius when I told you in the morning that you were needed here? I could've tested the armor and made the payment and been training with it on by today. Now I'll have to wait until tomorrow to actually try it and it's entirely your fault Merlin!" Arthur stopped, completely puzzled when he saw that Merlin was actually smiling as if that was the happiest news he's heard in a long time.

"Oh you think this funny do you Merlin?" Arthur spoke, voice deceptively calm, but eyes flashing dangerously as he closed the distance between Merlin and himself.

"Of course not Sire…I'm sorry" Merlin acknowledged trying to appease the prince. Merlin followed asking "So... Ah, this armor, what's so special about it? You already have armor that's made by the finest blacksmiths in Camelot."

"Not that _you_ would know this_ Mer_lin. Northumbria has always been famous for armor. This isn't just any armor; the traders said that there's a different metal added to the iron. It makes the armor lighter, it'll allow the person wearing it more speed, more agility. They claim it's stronger as well. Of course the price they're asking is high, but if this armor is truly what they say it is then I'll willingly pay to buy it, not only for myself but the knights as well."

"What? You mean all the knights? O no, Arthur I think that's a really bad idea, in fact this whole buying the armor is a really bad idea"

"Well of course, by all means Merlin, what was I _thinking_! If you don't think it's a good idea then what use is my extensive knowledge as a knight on that subject! Besides I almost forgot that I'm _only_ the crown prince of Camelot, how could I make a decision regarding the knights!"

Merlin made a face. "That's not what I meant. I haven't got anything against the knights. You're being a prat"

"Then kindly explain it to the rest of us who don't follow. Half wit" Arthur shot back heatedly.

Merlin plunged on "I meant, what do we even know about these traders? They're from Northumbria. Why are they selling this armor to you? Why not sell to the royal family in Northumbria?" They could be lying for their own benefit. What if it isn't as strong as they say it is? Or what if the armor you wear for testing is enchanted or something? Do you remember what happened with the swords at the melee? What if-?"

"Don't be ridiculous _Mer_lin! What happened at the melee was a onetime thing! No one would be foolish enough to try and sell me enchanted armor in the city of Camelot! They would be caught and executed immediately. I'm the crown prince of Camelot! You seriously think that if anyone tried an attempt on me they would be left to just walk away?"

_Oh if I had a penny for every time that I save your royal arse!_

"How could I forget you're the crown prince you clot pole, you remind me every day! Can't you just listen to me for this one time? You don't need to go inviting trouble!"

"_**I'm not inviting trouble**_**.** I want to test the armor before I actually buy it _Mer_lin. Which is why I needed _you_ to help me put it on so I could test it" Arthur scoffed jabbing a finger in Merlin's chest with each statement.

Merlin pursed his lips to keep a retort from slipping past them. He spoke in a placating tone.

"I understand that it has to be tested, but…but _you_ plan to test it … Arthur can't you get someone else to do it. What if something goes wrong?"

"Your faith in my abilities is astounding!"Arthur cried out, pacing towards the castle. He was upset that Merlin could actually even contemplate that someone could be more suited for the task.

"It's not your abilities I doubt, it's their intent. I don't trust them. You're the crown prince, and these are strangers from a different land; please listen to what I'm trying to tell you. Surely there can be someone else who can test with the armor." Merlin tone was a little pleading as he reached out to put a hand on Arthur's arm to stop him.

Arthur spun around and threw his hands in the air as he spoke "Oh really! Who? Would you like to volunteer Merlin? You can barely walk straight holding a sword, you shut your eyes when I have you practice for the joust and all you have to do is hold up the target!"He smirked in Merlin's direction, then noticing his serious expression he spoke again.

"The best person to test the armor would be a knight. I'm the best warrior in Camelot, there's no one better than me for the task. It is my duty to make sure that armor is worthy of the knights. My men's lives depend on their armor Merlin, I'm responsible for them.

They follow me into battle and danger; they would gladly lay down their lives for me. In return the least I can do is ensure they have the best chances of survival in the battle. This isn't about the money. It is my duty to Camelot as crown prince. "

_He had to go and say that …._

And that right there was the reason Merlin put up with all the insults, the bullying and all the arrogance of the heir apparent. Underneath the gruff demeanor and insensitive remarks was a noble soul. Arthur believed in leading by example, if the armor had to be tested he would do it himself. He would face the danger head on. He truly would make a great king.

_Ah, well, it was worth a try…_

Merlin sighed "Arthur, I know I don't know a lot about armor and other things related to being a knight but please, I have a very bad feeling about this whole thing. Ever since the melee…what if these traders are trying to cause you harm. You know I've been proven right in the past. Please, promise me you'll be careful. Promise me you won't try to put on the armor or test it without me there, under no circumstances. Please just promise me that."

Arthur stopped walking, touched by Merlin's words. His manservant had many faults, but he was fiercely loyal and protective of Arthur to the point of foolishly putting his own life in danger. Arthur knew that he hadn't listened to Merlin's warnings earlier and it had resulted in trouble. No matter what others thought he took Merlin's words seriously.

He would have made another joke but the expression on Merlin's face was so solemn that he paused and heaved a sigh. Running a hand through his hair he spoke softly "I won't try the armor unless you're there." Feigning nonchalance Merlin asked "So when are they coming back to show you this new armor?"

"Tomorrow at noon, you better not be late Merlin. Or Else." Arthur said and stalked off towards the castle. At the bottom of the steps he turned and said smugly "Now, go muck out my stables, take the dogs for walk, and finish doing my laundry and then come back to clean my room."

Merlin sighed in frustration. This would be much harder that he thought. He had to expose the treachery of the traders to Arthur and the only way to do that was to have Arthur wear the armor…

_Why is my life always so bloody complicated? _


	7. Confessions

A/N: Okay, so Sunday treat for everyone!

This chapter is very special to me because it was so damn difficult to write! I did 3 drafts before settling on this one. I'm quite proud of it.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Please review guys, your feedback will help my stories become better!

Chapter 7 - Confessions

Merlin got back to Gaius's chambers a little after the sky had turned dark. He had finished his chores for Arthur for the day. He needed to speak to both Gaius and Gwain about the developments of the day and figure out a plan for thwarting the traders tomorrow.

As he approached the dimly lit corridor that led the way to Gaius and his living quarters his heart began pounding in anticipation. His palms were sweaty and he was nervous as he opened the door to the chambers and stepped in. In the bustle of the day he had spent glued to Arthur's side, he hadn't had much time to ponder over the kiss he had shared with Gwain before running out to check on Arthur. He felt unsure, wound up, and thrilled at the same time.

The kiss though brief was etched on his mind in painstaking detail. Merlin's breathing sped up in anticipation just thinking about Gwain's lips on his and the promise of more to come. It thrilled him that Gwain was in the next room just a few meters away. Perhaps they could pick up from where they left off this afternoon…

"Ah Merlin, you're back. I trust everything went well?" Gaius's voice broke through Merlin's daydream.

"Not quite Gaius…" Merlin explained the events of the day.

"I guess the only way to expose the true nature of these so called traders is to have Arthur try on the armor…but even if you save him Merlin there will be questions. Arthur will want to know how you knew to reverse the spell, not to mention how you knew of the enchantment in the first place. What are you going to do?"

Merlin rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I don't know yet Gaius, but I'll think of something. I won't let anything happen to Arthur."

"I'm certain of that my boy… you look very tired…why don't you wash up and we'll have dinner then shall we?"

_I wonder if Gwain knows I'm back…is he waiting… I want to see him so badly…_

"I'm not really hungry Gaius…I'll go check on Gwain…" Merlin tried escaping to his room.

"He's sleeping Merlin, here" Gaius put some bread and stew in front of Merlin dinner "eat your dinner and then you can check on him"

_Gahhhh. I love you Gaius, but right now I just want some time alone with Gwain….this is so unfair!_

Merlin picked at his food half heartedly. He looked longingly towards his room, thinking about Gwain and how he just wanted to fall asleep wrapped in the other man's arms "…I'll be back in time to change the bandages in the morning."

It suddenly registered to Merlin that Gaius had been speaking to him. He whipped his head up to see Gaius gathering some supplies and his physician's bag.

"Gaius, where are you going?"

_Please, please, please say you have some work to take care of and you'll be late_

"Merlin you're dead on your feet! Like I just said I'm off to the outer villages for my monthly check up's. I'll be back in the morning so don't bother to wait up for me."

_Oh Thank the Gods above. Finally some alone time with Gwain!_

Merlin entered his small room silently closing the door and bolting it. The moonlight was streaming in from the small window bathing the room in an ethereal quality. Gwain was asleep, his face relaxed and peaceful. Merlin quietly crossed the room to the extra cot that had been placed in the room so he could sleep since Gwain had occupied his own. It was placed right next to Gwain's. The two cots fit together creating the illusion of a small bed. He quickly removed the extra clothing and soon was lying on the cot in his night shirt and the loose and worn breeches he used as sleeping bottoms.

Merlin watched Gwain's face for a long time just reveling in the presence of this man who had come to mean so much to him in the last few months. He turned on his side to face Gwain, his head supported on an elbow. It was strange this bond he felt with Gwain. He didn't form attachments lightly; the tug of fascination and tenderness he felt towards Gwain was surprisingly strong. He was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

Merlin reached out his long well shaped fingers and stroked gently across the other man's face. As if trying to memorize the shape and curves of his face, he traced his fingers softly across the strong brows, down the sharp nose, altering their path to stroke the cheekbones and run them back and forth against the jaw, his thumb gently ghosted across the sensuous full lower lip, his breath catching at the want that welled up in him in that moment.

He slowly lowered his head and let his lips press against Gwain's softly, again and again, and yet again. He pulled back slowly only inches away from Gwain's lips, feeling the puffs of the other's breath against his own lips. Gwain's eyelids fluttered and opened to stare at Merlin.

Merlin froze, watching a pair of dark eyes scan every inch of his face with rapt attention. A hand, large, warm and calloused came up to cup the side of Merlin's face, thumb stroking gently across the cheekbones mimicking his actions from moments earlier. Fingers threaded in ebony hair, tugging gently pulling him in, lips turned up to brush the corner of his mouth, he was being kissed slowly, languidly ,sweetly…" _Merlin_" the voice was barely even a whisper but it ran through Merlin making him shudder and move to clutch at the form lying at his side.

Gwain moved his hand to squeeze the back of Merlin's neck and the other slithered across his waist pulling him impossibly closer. A tongue snaked out to lick against his lips; it moved slowly back and forth driving him steadily insane. Merlin lost track of time and was conscious only of the dizzying pleasure that was spreading through him with each glide of Gwain's tongue against his own. His own hands were roaming across Gwain's back feeling the muscles tense and flutter as his hands trailed everywhere at once, never stilling. Gwain wrapped his arms around Merlin half pulling the man on top of him while continuing to press kisses on every patch of skin he could reach.

_Gods, its perfection, and torture at same time…Gwain do you know what you do to me?_

"You're back….you're safe…I was so worried…_Merlin_" the words were whispered softly, yet urgently as Gwain rolled them over to pin Merlin underneath his larger frame, burying his face in the crook of Merlin's neck taking gulping breaths taking in the scent of the young man. Merlin stilled completely at the words, his hands coming around to cup Gwain's face and draw him up to look him in the eye. Both men gazed at each other a long moment.

"Gwain...I…is this… I mean…" Merlin started to speak and then faltered, lowering his gaze, not really sure how to ask the questions that were now rapidly filling his mind.

He had thought about Gwain for months. He'd been attracted since he first met Gwain; he just hadn't known it then. He'd tried to convince Gwain to stay in Camelot even then. It was only now that he was able to understand the true extent of his feelings towards the charming rogue.

Did Gwain feel the same way or was this just a passing fancy? He was a very attractive man; he could get anyone he wanted… Merlin's worry became evident in his face and he looked up at Gwain fearfully.

"Merlin...It's just me…ask whatever you want" Gwain replied noting the expression on the younger man's face. He moved to rest his back against the wall pulling Merlin with him to hold him against his side. Merlin felt relief flooding him at those words…

"I'm not sure how to put it in words…" Merlin replied quietly, his head resting on Gwain's chest he could hear the steady thrum of the man's heartbeat.

"I…did I assume too much? Do you not…? ….Are you sorry we did this?" Gwain questioned his lips brushing the top of Merlin' head, his arm still wrapped around Merlin's small frame holding him in place. It was a comforting grip. Merlin tilted his head up to face Gwain and brought his own arm across Gwain's chest holding the other, trying to convey his feelings.

"No. I'm not, I never will be." He looked intently at Gwain, waiting for his reaction.

"Do you doubt my feelings for you?" Gwain twined his fingers with Merlin's while the other hand cupped his face.

He had never looked so serious in all the time that Merlin had known him.

"I'm not sure how you feel about this exactly…" Merlin whispered shyly.

"I had thought my actions would show you…I guess I should have put words beside them as well…I care about you Merlin, … I care about your well being, I feel protective towards you…I want to ensure that you are happy and safe at all times" he paused placing Merlin's palm on the steady drumbeat of his heart, covering it with his own he spoke again "I care for you as one cares for a beloved Merlin…"

A gasp left him at those words. "_Gwain_…" Merlin didn't get any further than that, eyes shining with joy and face adorned with his most beautiful smile Merlin reached up and kissed Gwain.

It was a desperate kiss with Merlin trying to pour all his emotions into that one action. He held on to Gwain like a vice, tongue slipping through parted lips and mapping out every inch of the other's mouth, he nibbled at Gwain's bottom lip and pressed his body flush into the other man's.

After several seconds he came up for air nuzzling at Gwain's throat, laying open mouthed kisses on his adam's apple, licking a long wet line from behind his ear to the nape of his neck. Burrowing his face in the crook of Gwain's neck much like the other a few minutes ago, he spoke breathlessly "… I was scared… I'm sorry…I thought…I'm doing this all wrong" Merlin blushed self consciously, then raised his eyes to meet Gwain's and spoke quietly "I feel the same way about you Gwain…"

For the next several minutes, the only sounds in the room were gasps, sighs and moans as they shared long sloppy wet kisses. They parted finally as the need for air became too pressing, still clutching at each other, foreheads leaning together, and breathless. Merlin shifted to move even closer and noticed Gwain wince suddenly in pain. He was still recovering and their mad rush to claw at each other to get closer hadn't helped his stitches.

"I'm sorry…did I hurt you…"he asked in a quiet voice, peering through the dimly lit room to run his fingers on the bandages, biting his lip and gazing at Gwain apprehensively.

_Way to go Merlin. You really are an idiot. He's not even fully recovered and you decide to jostle his injuries even further. Real Mature. He's gonna think you are so clingy. Stop acting like a girl and pull it together. _

"No…I'm okay…" Gwain smiled softly in his direction trying to settle Merlin in the crook of his arm.

"Right" said Merlin in a tone that was completely unconvinced and started to move away to give Gwain room. He found himself pulled back instantly and trapped in Gwain's arms.

"Don't even think about moving an inch. _Merlin you have no idea…_" He admonished lying feverish kisses to his temple "how hard it's been to staying away from Camelot all these months. Staying away from_ you_… I've spent too many hours out in the wilderness thinking of you…." Gwain smirked, his usual teasing smile that made Merlin weak in the knees. "Besides, seeing as how I risked life and limb to come help you, you owe me, which means, you really ought to be doing exactly as I say"

Merlin flashed a grin at Gwain and arranged himself next to Gwain careful not to put any extra weight on him to aggravate his injuries any further.

"Did you really think of me while you were away?" asked Merlin still feeling a little light headed from Gwain's confession. He felt rather than heard Gwain's chuckle.

"You're going to make me tell you everything in excruciating detail aren't you?" he mocked

"Yes" came the cheeky reply

"Ah, that settles it then, you're the girl in this relationship"


	8. Sneaky Behavior & The Plan to Save Arthu

**A/N:**** Hey Guys! I'm very sorry I haven't updated for a long time! **

**I actually posted two of my other fics and they have been taking up a lot of my time. **

**I'm particularly proud of the first part of this chapter! **

**Enjoy. **

**Please review. **

_Chapter 8 – Sneaky Behavior & The Plan to Save Arthur _

Gwain's nose skimmed across Merlin's neck, nuzzling the long pale neck. He watched the young man curled up  
>next to him as he slept. Merlin's hair was sticking out in all directions, his cheeks were rosy and his chest rose slightly<br>with each breathe. He'd drawn his legs up and his feet were in between Gwain's legs, one hand still placed on Gwain's  
>chest. The light outside was dim and weak; dawn was still breaking over the horizon of Camelot.<p>

Merlin stirred opening his eyes and raising his head to meet Gwain's chocolate orbs that were gazing at him tenderly.

"Morning sleepy head" Gwain murmured leaning in to press his lips against Merlin's.

Merlin smiled and responded by burrowing further into Gwain's warmth. The events of last night played in his mind's eye  
>and his heart swelled with happiness. He felt something else niggling at the edge of his consciousness. It was something<br>rather important, something that had yet to happen. Something he was supposed to do. **Shit**.

"Arthur" he groaned.

"Well that's just rude…one would think that after last night, you would realize the faux pas in saying any other name but  
>mine first thing in the morning Merlin" Gwain mocked.<p>

Merlin's voice was muffled and he groaned "Aww…of all the princes in the realm, I have to work for the one everyone  
>always tries to kill! I just want to stay buried under the covers and never move…"he snuggled further into Gwain flinging<br>an arm out to hold the man close.

Gwain chuckled "Where's the fun in that? Life would be uneventful; Arthur is quite the damsel in distress…"

Merlin glared at Gwain eyes narrowed "_that's_ your incentive to get me out of bed"

"No, that's my way of appealing to your inner knight; your damsel is still in need of saving. I overheard your conversation  
>with Gaius yesterday"<p>

"So you were only pretending to sleep when I came in!"Merlin sputtered indignantly moving to sit up, pushing Gwain away  
>and point an accusing finger "why you sneaky…"<p>

Gwain laughed huskily and caught the accusing finger kissing it lightly before replying in "are you truly complaining Merlin"  
>his voice dropping to an intimate whisper as he pulled Merlin to him slowly and bent his head to kiss the sensitive skin<br>behind Merlin's ear.

"Perhaps it was rather underhanded of me" lips trailing kisses along his long neck, teeth grazing along the nape;  
>Gwain bit the skin causing Merlin to shiver and licked the hurt away. Merlin gasped, the sensation of Gwain's tongue<br>and voice leaving him giddy. He swallowed as Gwain continued to explore, licking his way down to the collarbone.  
>He traced it with his nose and bit again, sucking and licking at the flesh.<p>

"I suppose if you feel so strongly about it…"Gwain continued, rubbing his thumb against Merlin's nipples through the  
>thin night shirt, ghosting his lips over the shell of his ear "you could come up with a suitable punishment for me when<br>you come back tonight" He kissed the same spot behind the ear he had started with and pulled back smirking at Merlin  
>who was panting with his eyes glazed over.<p>

Gwain smiled at him like the cat that caught the canary. As if Merlin would be able to form any coherent thought when  
>Gwain's voice was washing over him like mead and his touch was spiraling Merlin into a state of bliss.<p>

His brain finally caught up and was trying to come up with a scathing remark to wipe the grin off Gwain's smug face when  
>the man lunged for him again, pulling him flush against himself, kissing Merlin senseless until he was moaning.<p>

"How's that for incentive to get out of bed".

"Good Morning Sire" Merlin chirped entering Arthur's chambers with the breakfast tray in his hands.

"Mrrffff…Go away!" Arthur groaned.

"It's a beautiful day _Sire_; surely you don't intent to laze the morning away" said Merlin in a mock horrified tone.

_Oh yes, it's time for some long awaited revenge._

Arthur gave him way too much of a hard time for being late in the mornings to pass this up now when he was early on one  
>of those rare times. He walked to the window and pulled the curtains apart with a flourish letting the bright sunlight stream in.<p>

"Owww...Merlin you _**idiot**_! Trying to blind me now? What are you doing waking me so early!" Arthur bemoaned and turned his  
>head away from the sunlight streaming in from the window.<p>

"But _Sire_, you're the one who always complains about me never being on tim- Ouch!"Merlin's rant only gained him a pillow in the  
>face as Arthur propped himself up an elbow.<p>

"Do I have any meetings with my father this morning?"

"…No"

"Is Gwen free from her duties?"

"Err…No"

"Are there any foreign dignitaries visiting?"

"No, Arthur-"

"Did I say I wanted to hunt today?"

"No bu-"

"Then, since I don't _**really**_ have anything important to do this morning _why_ do you insist on inflicting your clumsy,  
>loud and not to mention irritatingly chipper person upon me this early in the morning ?<p>

Go away Merlin, don't disturb me for the next couple of hours…and draw the damn curtains for pity's sake!" Arthur rolled  
>away from the sunlight and buried himself in the covers on his bed.<p>

Merlin smirked. _Mission Accomplished. Now to deal with those traders…_

Merlin walked to the taverns in the lower town of Camelot. He had taken the precaution of scrubbing his face with some  
>dirt and losing his neckerchief. He also wore a clock to hide his true identity. He was the prince's manservant, which meant<br>his face was known in Camelot.

Merlin's usual happy and helpful disposition had made him popular amongst the poor and being the court physician's  
>assistant had only added to his recognition in the lower classes. He had found out the traders were currently living in a room<br>on the second floor of one of the taverns.

Merlin glanced around quickly in the alley to make sure it was deserted and muttered a spell. His eyes turned golden and  
>he jumped, landing nimbly in the small balcony of the trader's room. Merlin crouched low underneath the window and pushed<br>the shutter gently to let it slide open just a sliver. He was adept at spying and needed only that small crack to be able to peer  
>into the room. He could see a couple of burly men sitting at the table with food laid on it. One had his head slumped on the table,<br>and didn't seem to be quite awake yet. The other man prodded him roughly and spoke

"Aww …get up you filthy dog! Don't you dare be drinking today now…We need to be at the castle at noon, and if you so much as  
>take sniff from that flagon I'll have your hide! You hear me!" At this point, the man reached out a burly hand and pulled the other<br>up by his collar.

"I know that you mangy mutt! N don't think you can push me around either! Half that money's mine! I ain't your servant and  
>you ain't my lord so just keep yer filthy paws off me!"<p>

"We got work to do. We don't get paid until we get back to Northumbria. We let that Snob prince try the armor in the grounds  
>far from the castle and we read the spell. The Hauberk will strangle him and we make our getaway nice and easy. By the time they<br>catch up we'll be long gone."

"What if he brings his knights with him? We can't fight our way through all them knights"

"Nah, he won't do that, he's thinks he's too good. He's too arrogant for that. Even if he brings knights; they'll be caught up trying  
>to help their princeling to do anything to us. That's not the only spell I know. I'll get us outta there don't you worry. You just make<br>sure that you get that armor on him. Leave the rest to me."

Merlin crouched back down in the window trying to come up with a plan to counteract the plans of these villains.

He peered through the slit in the window again when he heard movement in the room.

"I'm going in town to get supplies so that we can leave and check on the horses, Stay here and keep yer wits about. Don't go  
>drinkin the ale or I'll have ya"<p>

Merlin watched as the leader left the room. He smirked as a plan began to formulate in his mind. He breathed a quiet spell and  
>the man sitting at the table slumped into a deep sleep. He entered the room stealthily and started searching for the enchanted<br>armor. He found it in a sack next to the wall. Closing his eyes to concentrate he focused on the armory at the castle. Merlin's eyes  
>flashed gold as the pieces of another armor appeared next to his feet.<p>

"Yes" he grinned quietly in exultation. He had only recently mastered the spells to transport things from great distances. Unlike what many  
>people believed, you couldn't just make things appear from thin air with magic. You had to be able to focus on transporting them through<br>time and space, but they had to come from somewhere. Merlin had just transported an entire suit of armor from the armory at the castle;  
>no one would miss one suit of armor as there were hundreds kept stocked in the armory for the knights and lesser soldiers of Camelot.<p>

He breathed a spell to change the normal armor to look like the enchanted one and switched them. He found another sack filled it with up  
>the enchanted armor. Hiding the sack under the cloak he moved swiftly and stealthily out of the room. Jumping down again into the alley<br>he made his way quickly towards the castle sticking to the shortest route and making sure that he wasn't followed.

On arriving at the castle he went straight to the armory. There were certain advantages to being the prince's manservant. No one questioned  
>him as he went about his way, even the knights knew of the strange and sometimes unconventional errands Merlin ran for the prince.<p>

Over the years he had spent at Camelot, and due to all the incidents while protecting Arthur, he had gained a reputation amongst the  
>knights for being loyal to Arthur. Merlin's loyalty was admired. He had been accepted into their fold as young, somewhat naïve, most of<br>the times useless, but trustworthy companion to Arthur.

So Merlin was left to his own devices as he went stumbling through the armory. He took out the armor from the sack and studied it.  
>He could sense the magic and was satisfied to note that only the Hauberk was enchanted. He placed it where he could retrieve it easily,<br>breathing a protection spell on the sack which allowed only Merlin to be able to see the sack. He didn't want someone else to unwittingly  
>get hurt while trying on the armor. He certainly didn't want any harm coming to any other knight in his quest to save Arthur.<p>

Now the only thing to do was to wait for noon and the traders to arrive with the fake enchanted armor.


	9. Saving Arthur

**A/N: Hey Guys ! **

**I know it's been a while since I updated this story! I'm really sorry that I got so caught up with my other fics. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

_**Chapter 9 – Saving Arthur **_

Arthur and Merlin waited on the training grounds for the traders to show up. Merlin had made it a point to be early this time.  
>He wanted to be prepared against any unforeseen circumstances. He had made a quick trip back to Gaius's chambers to recount<br>the events of the morning and explain his plan to Gwain. The other man while still apprehensive had let Merlin go warning him of  
>dire consequences if he let anything happen to himself.<p>

Now he stood outwardly calm but still a little tense over the whole situation. He just wanted these men caught and locked up in a  
>dungeon so Arthur could go back to being the royal prat he normally was and he could go back and sleep in Gwain's arms.<p>

"Arthur, are you going to ask some of the knights to test the armor against you?"

"No, I wasn't going to, but it's not a bad idea, I suppose I could have one or two of them to practice against me.  
>They can give me a better idea of how durable it really is"<p>

Merlin relaxed. If his plan was to work then it was essential to have a couple of knights around to physically restrain the men in  
>case the leader tried any spells on Arthur. He could have used his magic but they would be practicing in the training area and with<br>so many people he couldn't risk his magic being exposed. It was better this way.

"Sire, can you call Sir Leon?" Merlin asked.

Arthur turned to him a little puzzled, Merlin had addressed him as Sire, there was no bite to the word which he usually made sound like  
>an insult, now he wanted Leon to be one of the knights with Arthur. Leon was one of the more experienced and one the most trusted<br>knights. Arthur and he enjoyed something akin to a friendship, nothing like him and Merlin but still. Something didn't quite add up.

"Alright Merlin, what's going on?" Arthur looked at his manservant.

As if on cue two figures approached from the far side of the grounds.

"Ah, the traders are here…"

Arthur called for Sir Leon and Sir Pellinor to assist him in the testing of the armor.

The traders approached "Sire, requestin yer permission to test the armor" said the leader bowing low to Arthur.

Merlin could make out the smirk that the man was hiding as he bent his face. He hid a smirk of his own. Soon the joke would be on the trader.

"I want to make sure that what you've told me is actual fact, hence two of my knights are going to practice with me" Arthur said to the leader.

"Of course Sire, anything to set yer mind at ease, one can never be too sure eh" the man gave a crafty smile. A smug look passed between the two traders. This was going to be easier than they had anticipated. Merlin watched every gesture hawk eyed.

"Merlin" Arthur commanded.

Merlin moved to help Arthur with the armor. As he was doing so he whispered to Arthur "Sire, please allow the traders to fight you after the knights"

Arthur turned to Merlin puzzled. Merlin continued in the same serious tone "I have information that these men intended to harm you, I can prove it,  
>but I need you to fight one of them after the knights. Please Arthur, <em>Sire<em>, trust me." Arthur knew that something was definitely going on and it  
>seemed the only way he would get answers was to go along with whatever Merlin had planned. He simply nodded and watched the relief break<br>over Merlin's tense face.

The _**idiot**__. _As if Arthur would ever doubt him.

The fight was much like any other practice that Arthur ran his knights through on any given day. The two men circled each other and the  
>familiar rhythm of <em>swing, thrust, and parry<em> had Arthur forget everything else. Merlin watched as the leader of the pair started moving his  
>lips quietly. He kept mumbling for a few minutes and then frowned as there was no reaction. The spell wasn't working.<p>

His face grew more and more agitated as he kept up the actions with no results. In sheer frustration he poked his companion and Merlin  
>could see the dissent between them as both were trying to control their surprise and anger at the situation. The leader spoke a little louder<br>in the hopes of getting the spell to work but to no avail.

Arthur had been fighting Sir Pellinor for the last five minutes but could immediately feel there was no difference in this armor to the one that  
>he and his knights were already using in Camelot.<p>

"Stop Pellinor. I don't know about you…but I don't feel any difference in this armor to the one in use already. Do you?"

"No Sire" replied Sir Pellinor.

"Hmm… Leon" Arthur put down his sword and gestured silently for Sir Leon to cut off the traders that were now starting to inch their way  
>away from the fight obviously trying to make a run for it. The pair turned to run but found themselves with the tip of Sir Leon's sword<br>stopping them. Sir Pellinor joined him as well.

"Trader" Arthur spoke in a calm yet dangerous tone.

He was furious. These two cons had the audacity to lie to him about weapons! They had thought to lie to the greatest warrior in Camelot  
>and possibly the realm. They had the gall to think to fool Arthur Pendragon – crown prince of Camelot! They had wasted his time, time that<br>could have been put to good use doing other things, such as training his knights, going through official documents and treaties, or even better,  
>sneaking off with Gwen! Oh yes, Arthur was beyond angry.<p>

"There is no difference in this armor or the one I use every other day. You have told me lies. I do not tolerate being made a fool out of or  
>impostors and cheats" He advanced towards the pair who were looking visibly scared now.<p>

Merlin stepped in Arthur's way his back to the traders and spoke quickly

"Sire, give them one more chance…perhaps they should try to fight you themselves…I took the liberty of getting a spare suit of armor.

Please Sire… "

He gave Arthur a meaningful look. He hoped Arthur would listen before those men used a spell to try to get out of this situation. He would  
>have to expose his magic to save Arthur incase anything went wrong. He couldn't really have it coming out this way.<p>

Arthur was completely thrown off by Merlin stepping in to the aid of these frauds, but remembered Merlin words from earlier. Merlin was  
>looking at him beseeching with his eyes. His mouth moved silently to form the words "trust me".<p>

The men didn't know why this servant was trying to help them, but the leader took this opportunity as another chance. He bowed low  
>before Arthur, tone pleading, "Please Sire, please, I don't know what's wrong, but the armor is better, Please let me show you... one more<br>chance….please Sire…"

Arthur carelessly flipped his hand in a gesture of agreement. The leader sent the smaller man to fight. Merlin moved quickly to help the  
>trader with the original enchanted armor. He had placed a further spell on it to make it look like Camelot's armor.<p>

Merlin could see his magic bindings on the armor so there would be no confusion. He had also painted a small symbol on the Hauberk  
>for everyone else who didn't have magic to be able to distinguish the armor from the rest for later. It was always better to be safe than sorry.<p>

Arthur and the trader circled each other. Sir Pellinor and Sir Leon watched, keeping the other trader between them should he try to escape.  
>The man had no real hope that the spell would work this time, he was waiting for some kind of diversion to slip away. However, he still<br>went ahead and whispered the words of the spell in a last futile attempt to get it to work.

As soon as the words left his mouth there was a reaction but completely the opposite of what the trader had anticipated. The man fighting  
>Arthur felt the Hauberk of his armor grow hot and start to squeeze around his neck.<p>

Arthur stopped immediately, recognizing this was sorcery. He watched with horrified fascination as the Hauberk on the man's armor started  
>glowing red hot and then shrinking in size as if it were a live thing.<p>

"Arggh" The man yelled in pain, and tried to pry the Hauberk off himself but with no success. His breath started coming in spurts and he  
>wheezed "It was supposed to kill <strong>him <strong>not **me**_;_ what did you do? You read the spell wrong! Get this off me, Get it off me! I'll do anything.  
>Just Stop it. Stop it I beg you!"<p>

The other trader tried to make run for it using the commotion as a diversion. Merlin who had been waiting for this moment whispered a  
>small spell and the man stumbled falling to the ground in his haste to get away.<p>

Arthur yelled "Leon, Pellinor, grab that man!"

Both knights rushed to seize the man and trader started to speak in a strange language. His words had the effect of throwing the knights  
>in the air several feet away from him. Arthur rushed to the aid of his men and started attacking the man with his sword. The trader hadn't<br>expected to be cornered by the prince and smiled wickedly at him.

"Now, now yer majesty… don't do anything stupid, that ain't the only spell I know…" the man spoke with confidence but his eyes kept shifting  
>from side to side trying to look for a way out. Arthur circled the man like hunter with his prey.<p>

"If you could have done anything else you would've done it by now. Who sent you?" he hissed through gritted teeth as he kept the man in circling,  
>ready to lash out at any sudden movement.<p>

While Arthur and the knights were busy fighting, Merlin had read the spell backwards saving the other traders life. The man was unconscious by  
>the time Merlin read the incantation and wouldn't be able to explain who or what had saved him.<p>

"Be careful of a cornered animal yer majesty…I ain't gonna give meself just up to the likes of ye" the man started to speak the strange words  
>again but couldn't finish as a harsh blow on the head made him black out and crumple to the ground in a heap.<p>

Merlin had crept behind the man and whacked him on the head with a sword for effect to disguise his use of a spell to make the man faint.

Arthur relaxed and grinned "Nice work Merlin, you're not completely hopeless!"

Merlin just rolled his eyes and said exasperatedly "You can never just say thanks can you?"

Sir Leon who had also recovered from being thrown several feet in the air and crashing to the ground walked up to them.

"Sire?" awaiting Arthur's instructions. "Tie him up and have him taken to the dungeons. We'll question him later"

Arthur and Merlin walked towards the other trader, finding him unconscious, Merlin bent down feeling for a pulse.

"Is he dead?"

"He's alive Sire…just fainted I think… Should I take him Gaius? "

Arthur stood watching Merlin for a long moment and then turned to Sir Pellinor "Pellinor, take him to the dungeons, he's still alive. We'll question  
>them after, but do not place them in the same cells" Sir Pellinor nodded, heaved the man up and dragged him away.<p>

Arthur turned to level a stern look at Merlin and spoke "Merlin we need to talk"

Merlin sighed.

_It's going to be a long day… _


	10. Of Untruthful Explanations, and Panic

**A/N: Hey Guys! **

**First of all let me say that I'm so very sorry I couldn't update sooner. Things at work have been crazy and I've been  
>swamped with trying to complete my other fic and realizing that I may have bitten off more than I can chew ( or this case type ) <strong>

**Updates will be slower going forward, I'll try to update at least once a week. So without further ado – here goes !**

**Enjoy and please**

**Chapter 10 – Of Untruthful Explanations, Brilliant Ideas and Panic **

"C'mon Merlin, out with it, and I want the whole story. You knew from the beginning that there was something fishy about this whole thing.  
>How did you <em>know<em>? Why the heck didn't you say anything before?"

Arthur stood facing Merlin in his chambers. The enchanted Hauberk had been brought to Uther's attention and locked away in the room  
>where all other enchanted objects were kept. Uther had simply been told that the traders had attacked using enchanted armor but made a<br>mistake in putting on the wrong armor. Arthur, his knights, and on this occasion Merlin had taken control of the situation. The traders would  
>be questioned later.<p>

Merlin took a deep breath before beginning his account. It wouldn't be the complete truth as with so many of his other explanations to Arthur  
>in the past. He toyed with the idea of telling Arthur that Gwain was responsible for the averting the entire disaster and that he was in fact here<br>in Camelot but then decided against it. It was one of the promises Gwain had extracted from Merlin before letting him go save Arthur on his own.  
>So he decided to bend the truth a little in a way that would still let Arthur know of Gwain's part in this particular rescue mission.<p>

"It's all thanks to Gwain really" Merlin began unable to stop a rush warmth in his chest as he said the name.

"Gwain!" Arthur exclaimed incredulously. The man's name had been mentioned quite a few times this past week.

He waited curiously for Merlin to continue.

"Yes. He's the one who sent us a note with a warning about those traders. He was travelling and came across the traders and over  
>heard theirconversations for the plans of the armor. He wrote to Gaius and I, since he can't be here in Camelot. He explained exactly what<br>the armor woulddo. So I brought an extra suit of armor from the armory and switched the armors when you were supposed to try.

I'm sorry for not telling you earlier Arthur but you were determined to try the armor, this was the only way of proving it to you."

Arthur remained still as a statue while listening to Merlin's explanation. Merlin had been trying to warn him since the beginning of this whole fiasco.  
>He now understood the reason for Merlin's reluctance to the whole idea of buying the armor. The promise that Merlin had extracted from him<br>made sense too. He fixed an intense gaze on his manservant and best friend.

Once more like numerous other times Merlin had saved him, and this time it seems Gwain had also come to his aid. Arthur suddenly felt humbled in  
>the face of such devotion and loyalty. Once again he was floored by the faith that Merlin had in him, the sheer determination that he showed in<br>crucial moments when Arthur was faced with peril.

There were so many layers to Merlin and Arthur knew for a fact that he didn't know all of them. He would someday but till then he was grateful to  
>whatever gods had sent him Merlin in the first place.<p>

Merlin started biting nervously on his lower lip and fidgeting under Arthur's piercing gaze. Thinking that the prince was angry for Merlin's deception he continued in a slightly panicked voice "Arthur I'm sorry! Believe me, I really truly am! But I couldn't risk you putting on the real thing. I'm sorry about deceiving you, but it was only so tha-"

"Merlin stop" Arthur spoke firmly.

Merlin fell silent waiting for Arthur to continue with apprehension.

"You really _are_ the most clueless idiot _Mer_lin!" Arthur said scoffing a little, and then smirked in his usual manner towards his manservant. Shaking  
>his head while looking him over Arthur spoke the next words quietly and sincerely "<em>Thank You Merlin<em>, once again I owe you a debt of gratitude" he  
>looked at Merlin with affection and trust shining in his china blue eyes.<p>

Merlin smiled one his rare brilliant smiles. He couldn't come up with a suitably sharp retort to tease the prince and found strangely that in this moment  
>he didn't want to.<p>

Arthur leaned against his window and looked out to the kingdom spread in front of him. He turned and spoke softly again "and I owe Gwain my life  
>once more, that's the third time."<p>

"Well third time's charm they say" Merlin said happily.

"I need to find a way to repay him for all that he's done for me" mused Arthur pacing the room. He kept this up for some time always opening his  
>mouth to voice an idea and abruptly closing it accompanying a shake of his head with a muttered "no, that won't work"<p>

"Er…try not to over work that head of your _Sire, _it can only take so much strain" Merlin voiced cheekily, eyes shining in amusement at Arthur's antics.

Arthur didn't even register the words solely focused on his one thought. Suddenly he whipped around and exclaimed in a loud voice while grinning.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed "Merlin! Pack the horses, we'll go find Gwain and I will give my thanks! We're leaving right now! "

_Sodding Hell. _

Merlin tried to ignore the hammering of his heart at Arthur's words.

"_What_? Arthur, you're not serious"

_Oh great! How do I get out of this one? Think Merlin think. _

Arthur raised an eye brow in question, his expression screaming "Excuse_ me_" and "_What the hell!_"

Merlin babbled on before the prince could get a word in edgewise.

"I mean of course it's great that you want to thank Gwain, terrific really…but, but you can't just leave right away!"

Arthur continued to look at Merlin as if he had sprouted two heads.

"What about your princely duties? The king will not be pleased and if he doesn't know where you are…remember what happened the last  
>time you did that? He'll send out search parties!<p>

Arthur frowned slightly considering Merlin's words. It was true, Uther would send out search parties assuming the worst if Arthur left without  
>a word. Merlin paused watched his words sink in and continued in a coaxing tone.<p>

"Why don't you make arrangements to be able to leave, get permission from the king, and then we can go in some days without the all the  
>knights of Camelot looking for us and dragging us back before we even find Gwain"<p>

_Please, please, please gods above let him see reason_ …._God I hate it when he gets brilliant ideas like this - __**Clot pole!**_

_Gwain isn't even healed yet…how will I even smuggle him out of Camelot? I should've just told Arthur he's here. _

"I say Merlin; you're actually on fire today. First with the sword and now this…you sure _you_ won't collapse from the strain of not being an idiot"  
>Arthur smirked and Merlin just rolled his eyes.<p>

"I'll go speak to my father. We'll leave in three to four days at the most. "

_Phew. That was close. _

Merlin got back to Gaius's chambers to find the old man coming out of his room. His face looked grim and Merlin felt

something cold clench in his chest. "What's the matter Gaius? Is Gwain all right? "

"Merlin, I wasn't expecting you back so soon…how did everything go? What happened to the traders? Come sit down and tell me all about it"  
>Gaius tried to distract Merlin by asking about the traders. Merlin saw the tactic for what it was but chose ignore the obvious for now.<p>

"Everything went fine. The traders are locked up, the knights will be questioning them later, and the enchanted hauberk is under lock and key in  
>the castle. I saved Arthur arse per usual. He even thanked me! But now we have another problem Gaius!"<p>

Gaius raised an eyebrow in question and Merlin continued.

"I gave Arthur a half baked truth about Gwain tipping us off about the armor through a message. Though now I feel I should've left Gwain  
>out of it completely. Arthur wants to go in search of Gwain to give his thanks in person! He wanted to leave right away. I've somehow<br>managed to convince him to delay this trip for a few days but…"

"What? O Merlin that's not good at all! Gwain's injuries haven't healed yet completely. Any further strain on him will only serve to cause more  
>damage at this point and it could be permanent." Gaius spoke worriedly.<p>

"How am I ever supposed to dissuade Arthur? He won't give up until he's seen Gwain in person I know it!"

"Merlin if Arthur is determined to thank Gwain in person he will want to see the message and then start combing each town. He's the  
>best hunterin the realm; if he starts sniffing out Gwain's trail, it will eventually lead him back to Camelot!"<p>

"O Lord Gaius, why didn't I think before I opened my big mouth? Arthur's like dog with a bone when he wants to get something done !  
>He won'tlet it go! He will skin me alive. I've already lied to him that Gwain isn't here! Oh this is such a mess! " Merlin sat down with his<br>head in his hands.

Gaius sighed heavily "Merlin you still have a few days to figure something out. Panicking like this isn't going to help.

I need to you to go pick some herbs for me. Gwain's injuries need to be treated and cleaned again."

Merlin raised his head quickly at Gaius's tone. "Gaius, you looked worried when I came in earlier…please tell me,  
>is Gwain alright?"<p>

"Merlin I didn't want to worry you further but the infection in Gwain's wound has spread. It's causing delirium and high fever.  
>His strength ismeager as the body is using all energy to fight against the infection. I will need to drain the wound of the pustules,<br>which is going to be extremely painful."

Merlin had a feeling this wasn't all; he waited for Gaius to finish.

Gaius heaved a heavy sigh and spoke again "The road to recovery is going to be slow and he needs rest in a proper bed and three  
>meals a day along with regular medication and care. He cannot get that on the road living the way he lives. At the same time I fear we<br>cannot keep him hidden in the castle or in Camelot for much longer…I'm sorry Merlin but if Uther were to find out that we are harboring  
>a banished outlaw, it would end very badly both for us and Gwain"<p>

Merlin's spirits sank at the news. It seemed like everything was conspiring against him and Gwain at the moment. How could he even  
>imagineletting him leave in this fragile state? Damn Uther and his decree!<p>

If Gwain found out Merlin was in danger he would insist on leaving. He was just that loyal, foolish, and selfless. Gwain wouldn't look  
>after himself if he was left alone - he didn't know how. He would end up drinking in taverns, camping in the wilds, neglecting to change<br>his bandages or forgetting to take his draught and remain indifferent to his health.

After the night they had spent together Merlin wasn't letting Gwain out of his sights ever! He didn't think he'd be able to sleep at all  
>worrying about Gwain if he left. Merlin would pine for him and languish in his absence. <em>Gods<em>. Just the thought of being separated….  
>Gwain was <em><strong>his<strong>__. _No one and nothing was allowed to harm him._ No way. Not ever again. _

Merlin walked up the steps into his small bedroom and sat at Gwain's side. The man was asleep. He gently caressed his jaw and ran his fingers  
>across the side of Gwain's face. He dipped his face to drop a lingering kiss to Gwain's burning forehead and spoke softly "…I won't let anything<br>happen to you… just work on getting better…" leaning his forehead against Gwain's he spoke again "…I'll be back in a bit…just rest…" another  
>soft kiss was pressed to Gwain's temple and Merlin stood back gazing down at Gwain with his heart shining in his eyes.<p>

Gaius watched the scene unfolding in his ward's room with mixed emotions. He wondered suddenly if his charge knew how much his face gave  
>away at that moment. He'd wondered about Merlin's feelings towards Gwain, but the tender display of affection didn't leave any room for doubt<br>in his mind. He turned his back on the two men and moved across the room discreetly.

Merlin would tell him when he felt ready to tell him. For now, he was happy for his adopted son. He had worried sometimes about Merlin's  
>closeness to Arthur; it would have led to nothing but heartbreak. He came to realize with time that it was a bond of friendship, a rare and<br>beautiful thing but never more than that. He trusted Gwain enough not to hurt Merlin in any way. He worried now for both Merlin and Gwain;  
>the road ahead wasn't going to be easy.<p>

Merlin steeled himself against the rising swell of fear that he felt for his beloved. Gwain needed to be cared for and Merlin would move the  
>heavens to make sure he was tended to properly. He was going to make sure that Gwain was safe and looked after. He would figure it out<br>somehow. He always did.

"Don't worry Gaius. Gwain will be alright, I promised I wouldn't let any further harm come to him. I'll make sure that promise is kept. Which  
>herbs did you need? I'll go fetch them right now."<p>

Gaius watched Merlin retreat with the same determined expression that he reserved for Arthur in danger.


End file.
